theroyalfamiliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Marie of Denmark
Early life Marie Cavallier was born in Paris, France. She is the only child of Alain Cavallier and Françoise Grassiot. She moved to Geneva, Switzerland, after her parents divorced. She has four half-brothers, Benjamin and Gregory Grandet, both born in Switzerland, and Charles and Edouard Cavallier, both born in Paris. Education After her parents divorced, Marie was sent to the Collège Alpin International Beau Soleil boarding school in Switzerland. She attended Babson College in Wellesley, Massachusetts, for a brief time, to study international business and economics and then went on to study economics in Genève. Marie earned a Bachelor of Arts at Marymount Manhattan College. During her years in college, Marie worked for Estée Lauder, as assistant to the public relations manager in 1994, and as an assistant to the managing director of ING Numismatic Group SA in Genève. After graduating, she started working for DoubleClick Inc, an international advertising agency, in New York as international marketing coordinator. Back in France, she worked for advertising agency Media Marketing. She then worked for Reuters financial news agency Radianz in Switzerland, took a position with her stepfather's company, REInvest in Geneva and worked as executive secretary in ING Numismatic Group SA until the engagement. Princess Marie's mother tongue is French. In addition she speaks English, Spanish and Italian. In connection to her wedding with Prince Joachim she started taking lessons in Danish. Courtship Marie first came to public attention when she was photographed on a private holiday in Avignon, France, with Prince Joachim in August 2005. She celebrated the New Year 2006/2007 with Prince Joachim, his former wife, the former Princess Alexandra of Denmark now Alexandra, Countess of Frederiksborg, their two sons Princes Nikolai and Felix, as well as close friends. In January 2007, Marie accompanied Prince Joachim and his children on a ski holiday in Switzerland. Later that year, Marie joined the royal family for Easter at Marselisborg Palace, where she met The Queen for the first time. There was speculation about her relationship with Joachim and regular media stories in Denmark. Marie increasingly made weekend visits from Geneva to Denmark in 2007. Marie's "trademark" companion is her Bichon Frisé named Apple, which seems to go with her to work and has travelled with her on numerous occasions to Denmark. Engagement On 3 October 2007, it was officially announced that Marie Cavallier was engaged to Prince Joachim. On 21 November 2007, the Royal Court announced that the wedding would be held on 24 May 2008. Marriage The wedding took place on Saturday 24 May 2008 at 1700. (Local Time), in Møgeltønder Church. The ceremony was performed by Bishop Erik Norman Svendsen. A wedding banquet was held at the couple's home, Schackenborg Castle. Upon her marriage to Joachim, Marie's title is Her Royal Highness Princess Marie of Denmark, Countess of Monpezat. Marie, who had been a French citizen and a member of the Roman Catholic Church, became, in connection with the marriage, a Danish citizen and a member of the Evangelical-Lutheran Church of Denmark. Marie's wedding gown was designed by Spanish-Italian fashion house Arasa Morelli, and was sewn by a Danish woman working for the company. Children On 10 November 2008, the Danish Royal Court announced that Princess Marie expected the couple's first child, due in May 2009. Marie gave birth to a son at the Rigshospitalet on 4 May 2009 at 4.57am. The baby's names, Prince Henrik Carl Joachim Alain, were revealed at his christening, which took place on 26 July 2009 at the Møgeltønder Church. On 24 August 2011, the Royal Court announced that Princess Marie was expecting the couple's second child, due late January 2012. Princess Marie is also godmother to the daughter of Oscar and Britt Davidsen Siesbye, in turn Prince Henrik's godmother. In October 2009 she became godmother to Agathe Anna Steenstrup, daughter of Peter and Henriette Steenstrup, whose son was in turn page boy at Joachim and Marie's wedding. She is also godmother of Prince Frederik's and Princess Mary's daughter Josephine. Role as Princess of Denmark Marie started her role as princess of Denmark shortly after her wedding, while attending with her husband events and activities from his patronages. She gave an interview to Danish magazine Billed Bladet, in which she explained that she was in the process of making a decision on her areas of interest in September 2008 and mentioned her desire to have children. The Princess' first engagement and trip abroad was to Morocco on 28 October 2008, when she handed out Lego toys to orphanage children in Rabat. After this trip abroad, the Princess accompanied Prince Joachim to Russia. Marie's first patronage came shortly after her son Prince Henrik of Denmark's birth, when her patronage of Tønder Festival was announced. Tønder Festival is an international folk music festival near her official residence Shackenborg Manor in Møgeltønder, where the Princess resides with her family. Shortly afterwards, Marie took over one of the Prince Consort's duties as Patron of the Annual Literature Prize that awards an annual prize for French-language literature in Copenhagen. Marie also took the patronage of ambassador to Syddansk Universitet in Odense in September 2009. Princess Marie was presented on 17 November 2009 as patron of "The Danish National Commission for UNESCO. The Princess' third official trip was to Hong Kong and China together with Prince Joachim in November 2009. In January 2010, the Danish Ski Federation named Princess Marie official patron. In March 2010, Marie undertook her fourth official visit abroad to Mexico City with Prince Joachim. In April 2010, Marie will pay a working visit to the UNESCO Headquarters in Paris as patron for the organisation. Leisure and personal file Marie is an avid sportswoman and has been seen with Prince Joachim and his children skiing. Marie and Joachim also share a passion for racing and cars and boxing. Titles and styles English *'6 February 1976 – 24 May 2008': Miss Marie Agathe Odile Cavallier *'24 May 2008 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Marie of Denmark, Countess of Monpezat Danish *'6 February 1976 – 24 May 2008': Frøken Marie Agathe Odile Cavallier *'24 May 2008 – present' Hendes Kongelige Højhed Prinsesse Marie af Danmark, grevinde af Monpezat Honours and decorations *Knight of the Order of the Elephant (R.E.) *Commemorative 70th Birthday Medal of Her Majesty The Queen Category:Danish Princesses Category:Danish Princes